Aftershock
by Xtremesilly1563
Summary: What happened after the Legendary Darkstalker was defeated? What caused an earthquake, strong enough to crumble the tallest mountain in Pyrrhia at the time? What happened to Foeslayer? What happened to Queen Pearl? What happened to Clearsight's best friend, Listener? what happened... To Clearsight? Where did she go and what did she leave behind? Rated T Because it's WoF and...yeah.
1. Prologue: Listener

Prologue

 **Listener**

Listener was tired of flying. They had been flying ever since _it_ happened. The thing that seemed to shake the earth. The thing that seemed to scorch the ground. News had reached them about the earthquake. _Could it have been caused by_ it? Listener thought. She looked at Queen Vigilance. She looked… worried, grateful, hopeful and scared. She looked at Whiteout and Thoughtful. _Her_ Thoughtful. Or at least, that's what she thought. She would never forget when the love of her life turned out to be with Wierdout, the _least_ likely candidate for true love, at least so soon. _She found it before me._

Professor Truthfinder looked at her. _HEY. Stop digging around in here! At least I don't listen to whomever I please!_ Listener thought.

"Your name might suggest otherwise." Truthfinder snorted.

"As long as we're talking, perhaps I should inform you as to what's going on, as you seem to not be keeping up with the events around you, except for with _her._ " Truthfinder gestured to Whiteout. "We have made an alliance with the SkyWings. They will give us the space on an Island they have spotted, and never record it, so we keep our mystery, in return of killing any Animus we ever come across in the tribe." She stared dubiously at Whiteout and Thoughtful. _That promise might not be well maintained, after the world forgets where we are._ Queen Vigilance thought.

"The new home is only temporary." The Queen explained. "As soon as we find a good place to live with no major threats, we shall move their at once."

"I SEE IT!" someone shouted. Listener looked at the Island doubtfully. There was not much of a forest, a big, black beach with a formidable boulder on it, and last of all… a smoldering Volcano.

 _Great_. Listener thought. _Oh, I mean, uh, an amazing, smoldering island of death and fire!_ She continued after Truthfinder gave her a hard look. Listener didn't know much about this island, but she did know one thing already. That this island would be the fall of the NightWing tribe.


	2. Chapter 1: Pearl

Chapter 1

 **Pearl**

 **I do NOT own Wings of Fire. (Sorry for not putting that in the Prologue).**

 **I do NOT own any of the characters.**

 **WARNING: This contains MAJOR Spoilers for Darkstalker Legends.**

 **If you have not completed the book, finish it, THEN read this.**

Pearl walked to the throne room. She did not trust the feeling in her gut. The feeling of hundreds of dragons screaming, running, dying. She had heard from a messenger that the IceWing/NightWing war had ended abruptly, with Foeslayer had gone missing and Prince Artic was killed rather gruesomely. She had heard that hundreds of IceWings had died just by stepping into the Night Kingdom. She heard that IceWings were getting murdered in their sleep, by a floating dagger saying that The Darkstalker would be coming for them all. Queen Diamond was getting Gruesome nightmares that all were about the same young NightWing animus murdering her in all sorts of clever ways. _Fathom must have died. He_ must _have died._ Just then, she heard running talons dashing her way. She whirled, and saw Wharf and Lionfish standing there, with horrified facial expressions.

"Your majesty!" Wharf said. "A NightWing Animus killed Arctic! The NightWings all fled!"

"I'm Sorry your majesty," Lionfish said. "But Fathom had made friends with this dragon. Indigo had

flown off before it happened, nowhere to be found. Fathom… is gone." Lionfish didn't look as sad as he was trying to look, but it was a fairly good act. _Indigo… just… flew off?_ Pearl thought. _No. She wouldn't do that._ She _wouldn't do that. This has Animus trickery all over it._ Pearl flinched. _Poor Fathom. If he thought that she actually left him… at least they can be happy together in the afterlife._

Pearl sighed. _I might miss them, but the tribe will definitely miss Indigo more, their "Animus Slayer" and miss Fathom less, their "cursed Prince"_ Pearl looked at her throne. _As if the first animus massacre wasn't enough, the universe has to do this._ She looked at Wharf suspiciously.

"Hold on." Pearl said. "You two were supposed to bodyguard The Prince. If Indigo had flown off, why weren't either of you two there?"

"By the time we heard what was happening and got there, the prince was already gone." Lionfish tried to explain.

"Why weren't you with him already?" Pearl pushed. "Why weren't any of The Prince's 3 Assigned bodyguards with him when he needed them most?!"

"Well, err, your majesty…" Wharf started.

"WHAT?!" Pearl asked, Frustrated.

"Well, he had flown off with his friends the last time we saw them. Darkstalker had promised previously he would be safe whenever he was with him." Wharf continued. Pearl shivered. That was the first time she'd heard The Animus' name, and it gave her chills just by hearing it.

"He had went to join Darkstalker and his girlfriend they started yelling at each other. Then Darkstalker's girlfriend got a really bad headache, so they flew off towards the desert to cure it? I think. Then before we knew it… There was news of Darkstalker's father being disemboweled and The Prince was nowhere to be found." Lionfish was nodding so vigorously that it seemed a little forced how much he agreed. Pearl looked at them suspiciously.

 _It's things like this that don't just happen._ Pearl told herself. "Guards!" she called. Just then, 4 guard came rushing out toward her. "Take these two to the interrogation chamber. I need to finish moving my stuff to the Summer Palace." The guards nodded, and before she knew it Wharf, Lionfish and the 4 guards were all out of her sight. She sat down on her throne. She knew nothing would ever be the same again. Then she heard a tap of scraping claws come down the halls, coming right toward her. She readied herself with the new layer of bad feeling she had come by. Then, a messenger came rushing in.

"Your majesty!" he said with haste. "We have spotted a black shape flying toward the palace. We think it's a dragon." _A dragon?_ Pearl thought. _So it's either a RainWing with black scales… or a NightWing._

The new, extra-layer of bad feeling told her which it was. Just as the thought passed she heard a yowl and the sound of the windows crashing in. Sitting in the middle of all the mess… was a NightWing, coming right towards her, crashing through anything in her way. "Greetings your majesty."

The new dragon said. She had a sincere, yet unforgiving look on her face. "I am sorry for this all. I got a new vision just as I came this way. My name is Allknowing."


End file.
